


Queen of the Sands

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Zelda wasn't in Hyrule Castle fighting Ganon and instead was hiding under the name Tetra and living in the Geurdo desert?This is based (mostly) on Breath of the Wild because I haven't played any other Zelda games. If I'm wrong, sorry. Enjoy the story! :)





	Queen of the Sands

She was burning up. Ever since she'd moved to the Geurdo desert she'd learned much about it and it's people. One such thing was that it was  _hot._ Sometimes during midday the tribeswoman would retire to their homes and she'd the little clothing they wore in favor of not dying of the heat. Those women had been born and raised there.

One other thing she'd learned was that white clothing and cloth sold out like water. On her first day in the desert she had made it her mission to reach the tailors before dawn when the city was still freezing from the night only too find about five tribeswoman already in line. By the time she'd reached the clothing displays the only outfit that was left was a turquoise and lime green top with white pants and slippers.

That was the outfits she was wearing as she checked her hydromelons while the sun rose over the cliffs to the East. Soon she would need to harvest her hydromelons from the terraces she planted them on and go to Geurdo Town to set up her small stand and sell her fruits to tribeswoman and tourists alike.

On her third and final terrace the hydromelons were ripe, they had a large yellow spot on the bottom but could last at least a week after being picked. She would need to harvest that terrace tommorow along with the others.

* * *

Geurdo Town was quite a sight, a large sandstone fortress with guards patrolling the inside and outside. She walked next to her sand seal, Kotake, who was dutifully carrying most of the season's harvest while she herself was only carrying two baskets.

As she started to enter the town's gate the guards stopped her. "What is the meaning of this?" She said.  "I'm a vendor here and have been selling my wears here for years!" She was highly confused by the guards action. She was nearly a citizen of Geurdo Town by now! "I'm sorry, Tetra, but the king has returned. No Hylian is to enter Geurdo Town, nor the Geurdo desert until further notice." The darker skinned guard known as Raula said. "We will not force you to leave your home, since you were here before the rule was in place. But you cannot enter the town. I suggest you try selling your wears at the Oasis until further notice." Further notice meant until the king was dead or banned Hylians completely. She was in trouble.

 

 


End file.
